kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Natilis
Natalis, the Cosmic Lord of Birthdays Art by Necro Titan Art by Kaijurama Art by jako_m Height: 65 meters Weight: 47,000 metric tons Gender: Male (Shark)/Female (Coyote Tail) Combat Style: Balanced Primary Attacks: Claws, Teeth Secondary Attacks: Tail Primary Weapon: Confetti Shotgun, Tail Laser Secondary Weapon: Dive Bomb, JAWS Energy Style: Fury Overview: Chimera is a joyful birthday chimera, with a vareity of toys (weapons) at its disposal. Although he enjoys love-nibbleing (mauling) his friends (enemies) with his mouth (gigantic deadly shark jaws), his mouth can also shoot powerful confetti shotgun blasts that make his playmate's (opponent) impending loss all the more festive (painful). His taile also fires colorful lasers from its mouth, which really make him the life of the party. Natalis is also known for his rather enthusiastic bear hugs, smothering you in his love (fur and shark flesh). He is also a fast and agile flyer, making his party arrival time impecable. Origin: Natalis was born from the very womb of the universe, upon its mother's 10 billionth birthday. It was the universe's own little gift to itself, a reward for hitting double digits. As the literal birthday gift of cosmic entities, Natalis set out into the world, doing what it was born to do: Party. It has, in the past 3.5 billion years, traveled world to world, celebrating, at long length, any birthdays he could find in the universe. Although it lives only for the thought of bringing joy and happiness, it is pleasantly unaware that its size leads it to only bring death and destruction to any planet it comes across. After eons of circling the universe, it has finally decided to spread the love with Earth. Happy Birthday. Energy System: As Natalis destroys terrain or attacks enemies, his partying essence grows, and he recovers energy. Ranged Combat: Natalis can fire deadly confetti blasts from his maw, doing knockback and high damage to mid-range enemies. He can also use his tail to fire rainbow colored lasers long distances, with a rather high firing speed, bit for low damage. Also, at the cost of large amounts of energy, Natalie can fire his powerful "Rave Beam", the most formidable of his ranged attacks. This attack is the only one that really equalizes his melee and ranged abilities. Grappling: Being quadrapedal, Natalis can only get a weak grip on enemies, and can only toss them short distances, but can do decent damage with his claws or teeth when holding enemies. Melee Combat: Natalis is a viscous melee fighter at close range. Quickly lashing out with his claws or jaws, he depends on speed in melee rather than strength. His coyote tail is his quickest but weakest attack, quickly snapping forward at the enemy. Natalis is also capable of stronger melee attacks by diving out of flight. An ability that Natalis often makes use of is JAWS, where he dgs into the ground and snaps up at the enemy, doing minor damage (it is primarily an easy shot). Weaknesses: Natalis is a well rounded character and therefore isn't incredibly powerful in any single fighting style. An enemy can attempt to stay in the range that they are strong in, and can most likely overpower him. He is also weak against general magic damage because c'mon. Magic sounds like work. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju